diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mothership (Game Mode)
Mothership was a removed game mode similar to Team Deathmatch. It was removed to make room for new servers (the Maze game mode took its place) according to the Changelog. The biggest difference was that in each team, one player took control of a large tank (at Level 140) called the Mothership. The Motherships could move freely, using their Drones to attack the enemy. Just like in Domination, if one of the teams won, the Arena Closers would have been spawned and wipe out all the players to start a new server. Also, like Domination, the scores gained from polygons were increased, although, in Domination, the score was only doubled instead of tripled. A game of Mothership usually ended extremely quickly. If the Motherships found each other, they would most likely ram each other and one of them would die instantly, all dependent on which one had more health and support from its team. Map There are no Bases or Dominators in Mothership, so the Mothership map is identical to the map in FFA. Motherships There are two Motherships, but they don’t have spawn areas. The Motherships are not shown on the map, but triangular arrows are pointing to Motherships, the Red arrow pointing towards the Red Mothership and the Blue arrow pointing towards the Blue Mothership. There are two Motherships moving around the map: one Blue, and one Red. They control Drones, which are constantly coming out of its Barrels. It’s very slow compared to those used by the Overseer class, but it has a lot of Health and it can Regenerate Health very quickly. When you can’t see a Mothership, an arrow and a Mothership’s color will appear, showing you the direction of that Mothership. Once you get close enough, the arrow will fade. Both Motherships have 7,000 health. Their health bar is shown on the top right corner of the screen. The contents of the health bars themselves change with the max health of the higher life Mothership. For example, if the Red Mothership has 5.6k health, but the Blue Mothership has 2.8k, the Blue Mothership’s health bar would only show a fraction of the health of the Red Mothership’s total health, even though it’s not at full 7k health. Each Mothership has the build 1/7/7/7/7/7/7/7, but in contrast, it moves very slowly, probably due to its size and level, and they regenerate health very quickly. In a minute, its health would go back to 7K even if it only had 1K health before. Spawn In this game mode, you will spawn in a random location, much like Free For All. When you spawn, you get spawn protection until you move or shoot. Pentagon Nest The Pentagon Nest is in the middle of the map as usual, but the Polygons spawn much faster. Minimap The minimap is the same as in Free For All; it only showed you your position and direction that you were pointing to. Available Motherships are still available in the Sandbox, but as a miniature version. Becoming the Mothership It is very unlikely that you would join the game and become Mothership, so the easiest method was to copy the Mothership server code which is shown on the image to the right (or bottom on mobile), paste the link (code) into your URL bar and then you would hit enter. You would be on one specific server, so play as you would and when the game would end, you would hit enter and if the old game was still going (Arena Closers) then refresh and then hit enter again. You had to do this fast, or else someone would have come before you. Now you would hopefully be a Mothership, and people used to celebrate it because it was the only special tank in the diep.io universe! Scoreboard When playing this game mode, you would have seen a scoreboard at the top right corner of the screen. It showed how much health each of the Motherships currently has. Strategies Note: Since the Mothership gamemode was removed, these strategies are kept for reference and can’t be used or tested. *Because the Mothership has a metric ton of health, and can regenerate insanely quick, teamwork is an absolute MUST in this game mode. *Try to get your Mothership as close to the enemy mothership - They will often use their drones to all-out attack the opposing Mothership. This can allow for less stress of the opposing mothership Drones killing you quickly. *If you have control of the Mothership, try going for the enemy Mothership and once the enemy Mothership is within range, concentrate all of your controllable drones on the Mothership, and once the enemy Mothership has lower health than you (as the Mothership), collide into the enemy Mothership while still hovering your mouse over the enemy Mothership to preserve your health advantage. If you (as the Mothership) still have more health than the enemy Mothership by the time you collide, you will eventually emerge victorious because Body Damage dealt by both Motherships are equal and the one with the better health will win the collision and survive. *Do not engage in any action unless you are Level 45. Your shots will be worth more if you have a maxed-out build. *A combination of Rangers, Triplets and other high DPS tanks can allow for easy wrecking and an overload of damage to the Mothership. *The Destroyer, Annihilator, and the Hybrid are effective at dealing damage to the Mothership, as the Mothership’s slow speed and large hitbox allow their projectiles to easily hit the Mothership and the Bullets are relatively damaging. *The Trapper classes can seriously hinder the enemy team by preventing the Mothership from ramming, blocking the enemy fire, impeding enemy movement, and trapping tanks and the Mothership. *Another good Strategy is to protect your Mothership with an Octo Tank and never leave. *Running Body Damage is an unrecommended strategy, as you have to ram into the Mothership to do damage, which is a suicidal move, as the Mothership also has extremely high Body Damage and also has a large number of Drones that protect it. **Though, you can still help your team by ramming into key targets, such as Destroyers and Overseers, who can do a lot of damage to the Mothership without taking any in return. History *This game mode was added on June 15th. *Originally, you spawned near your team’s Mothership. As the page mentions, this was changed. *With the 23rd of August, team game modes can now have 4 teams, this happens randomly. But in Mothership, if this 4 team configuration happens, there won’t be four Motherships. *On the very first day this game mode was added, it was extremely easy to get to Level 45 because the spawn protection lasted for 30 seconds even if you moved or shot. It was a little bit annoying for anyone who was Level 45 because they couldn’t help being rammed by a Level 8 tank with max Stats in speed with spawn protection still retained. *In the September 18th update, the developers are announcing that the game mode will be gone soon with a replacement game mode. **In the September 22th update, the Mothership can still be playable in Sandbox, even after having its game mode removed. **Mothership game mode still existed in the mobile version of Diep.io, but when Tag Mode (and a lot of other new tanks) was added, Mothership was removed completely. Trivia *You can no longer play this game mode in the app as of the Maze update, completely removing the game mode. *Motherships had a huge amount of Body Damage. If the two Motherships collided, both took immense damage. In such collisions, the Mothership that had the most health before the collision would survive. *Very rarely, a tank would spawn inside the Mothership, forcing it to be stuck inside until the Mothership died, or a player lost control of the Mothership. *There used to be a glitch where there was a Yellow Mothership arrow, pointing towards a random area, then turning or disappearing, but the glitch had been patched. *There were rare cases when the Motherships got their health reduced to 3500 or even 468 HP, making them highly vulnerable. It’s believed that this was a bug. This caused Destroyers to be able to one-shot them in some cases *The main reason why there no bases in this mode is because the player controlling the Mothership can go to a base and stay there as long as they want, causing unfair protection, so the game would have to end without a winner. Category:Diep.io